


Cherry Stem

by AlmostLucy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begging, Cherry Play, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Handcuffs, M/M, Model Kise, NSFW, One Shot, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Teasing, police officer aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostLucy/pseuds/AlmostLucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise has a bit of fun teasing Aomine and then decides to comply with one of his fantasies if he fulfills one of his as well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Stem

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot collab from an rp log between [loonytwin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/loonytwin/pseuds/loonytwin) and [AvatarTTfan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarTTfan/pseuds/AvatarTTfan)

“Aominecchiiii, look, look!” Kise spoke cheerfully holding a pouch of big red cherries. “I got you cherries~” the blonde grinned with several ideas crossing his mind and walking closer to his side. On the other hand, Aomine was lazily sitting on the couch, looking through some channels on TV with nothing else to do.

“Cherries?” the tan man leaned to see inside the bag without much interest. “Didn’t know you liked cherries.” He scoffed and sat back trying to return his gaze to the screen that Kise was currently blocking.

“They’re pretty good!” his grin turned wider and he sat next to Aomine, introducing his hand in the bag to grab one of the little fruits. Kise pushed the cherry against his lips and ate it pulling the stem away to place it on a napkin. 

“Want one?” He turned to the man next to him offering one as well.

“Sure.” He said boringly, sticking his hand slackly inside the pouch to snatch a large one. He put the cherry in his mouth and ate it, nimbly avoiding biting on the hard seed inside, which he later put aside. 

“Mmm,.. It’s good. A little bitter, though.” He put the seed on the napkin at the same time Kise did with his own.

The part-time model couldn’t help but chuckle “Nee, nee, Aominecchi. Did you know…?” he lifted up a stem to show him. “That if you can make a knot with the stem of a cherry, only with your tongue, it means you’re a good kisser?” he let out another small giggle.

Aomine still chewed on his cherry while turning to face him “Really? How the hell do you even do that?” He grabbed another red fruit from the bag bringing it to his lips to eat it right away. He didn’t believe in those kinds of things, but he certainly caught a bit of his attention.

“You use your tongue to make a small loop, then try to push one end inside it with your tongue, while you hold the loop with your teeth… here.” he took the stem he had from his first cherry and brought it close to his mouth. 

“Let me show you.” He popped it in his mouth, lips pursing to try to make the knot. Kise looked down concentrating on his task.

“That sounds… rather complicated.” Taking another cherry, Aomine pulled off the stem. “So, you just make a knot? Should be easy, right?” He stuck the stem in his mouth and started moving it inside. 

“Ugh, it tastes bad.” He grimaced.

Snickering amused and covering his mouth, Kise responded, “Yeah, it’s actually a bit hard, you need practice. And of course, it tastes bad.” Licking his lips, he continued to tie his own knot, succeeding after a while. 

“Ah, I did it!” he took it out with his tongue and showed it to the blue-haired man, a perfectly tied knot in the middle of the stem.

Aomine moved the stem from side to side, not really knowing what to do and almost chewing on it like a bubblegum. “Ack!” He took out the stem out of his mouth, still being the same as before. 

“I suck, huh?” he turned to Kise and watched his knotted stem. “Eh? Sugoi!” Taking the knot from Kise’s tongue, he stared at it like an idiot “Just, how…?”

Kise laughed after the stem was taken from his tongue. “Practice. I’ve done it before.” Taking another one and popping it once more into his mouth, he showed out his tongue holding yet another perfect knot a few seconds later.

“It takes practice.” He tried to talk with his tongue out, drawling his words.

“Damn it.” Aomine threw the knotted stem in his hand and went for another cherry, eating it first before working on the stem. 

“Is there some kind of technique?” He struggled with his own tongue. “Ngh… Ok, fuck…”

Kise snorted this time; taking the second stem from his own tongue. “I guess I’m just a good kisser.” He smirked wide and took one more cherry, keeping it between his lips.

Aomine spit the stem on the napkin. “How come this can tell if you’re a good kisser?” He looked rather confused putting the napkin on top the coffee table. 

“I am a good kisser too. Aren’t I?” He stared at Kise’s golden eyes.

Kise ate the cherry between his lips, taking the taste of the stem off. “Well…” He prolonged his word and pursed his lips playfully. Teasing Aomine was always fun. Kise looked away as if thinking very deeply about his answer, as if he wasn’t so sure of it.

“Your answer intrigues me.” Eyes narrowing and crossing his arms, Aomine leaned on the couch placing one leg spread on top of the other’s lap. He glared sharply at his lover expecting him to be wise and answer soon.

“Ngh!” Kise jumped when the leg was placed harshly on his lap. He placed his hands on Aomine’s leg. “Well, a bit more practice wouldn’t hurt right?” He chuckled and leaned back on the couch too, facing Aomine. Teasing him was very fun indeed.

“Takku— give me another one, damn it. I’ll make it this time!” He was utterly irritated by the fact that he couldn’t do it. There was no way that Kise was better than him at something. No way!

Kise laughed and went for another cherry “How about you practice with something else instead?” he placed the cherry to his mouth nearing Aomine’s lips, kissing him and grabbing his cheek to keep him in place.

“Something else-“ Kise’s lips pressed against him shutting him up midway.

“Mmm…” Aomine took the cherry with his tongue, slightly blushing at how bold Kise was being right now. Kise pushed the cherry inside Aomine’s mouth along with his tongue, shifting enough to tilt his head to make it deeper. But then Kise suddenly stopped cheeks flushed red. 

“I was kidding! By the way, you’re an amazing kisser.” He pecked his lips one last time and patted his leg.

Smiling lightly, Aomine brushed his lips with his while taking his legs away to get back to his sitting position. 

“You are good too.” He gave him a quick kiss. “I still want to beat the stem, though.”

The other boy snickered. “Can’t you admit for once that I’m better than you at something? Other than school, of course.” He stood up, patting his butt and waist to clean any stems he might have lost. 

“Pff, I’m not admitting anything…” he rolled his eyes and looked away.

“Also, I’m in the mood for… something.” he walked over to Aomine’s room. 

“Wait here!” he yelled from there and closed the door behind, giving a last suggestive look at him before doing so.

“Sure…” He leaned back thoughtful, his gaze wandering back to his own bedroom’s door. Aomine’s right leg started shaking becoming desperate for Kise to come out.

A loud thud noise came from inside said room, and Kise winced. “Oops, sorry! Nothing’s broken, though! A chair just fell, don’t come in!” He screamed assured, followed by a laugh. 

“What the-!” Aomine worried, quickly getting up from the couch and hurrying his way to the door. “What was that?” he banged on the door. “Kise! You broke something of mine, didn’t you?”

“I did not!! The chair just fell. But it’s okay, it’s not broken!!” he yelled back, pushing the door so Aomine wouldn’t open it. “D-don’t open, I’m almost done changing! Really!!” He whined. “Really, wait!” Kise begged Aomine to be patient. 

“The chair? What the hell are you doing with the chair anyway!?” He knocked on the door harder this time. “I’m coming in!” He turned the handle.

“N-no— wait, ahh!” Kise couldn’t push back, his current clothes wouldn’t allow him much movement without showing anything so he gave up and let him come in, stepping away from the door. 

“You baka… I told you to wait…” he blushed and pulled down on Aomine’s basketball shirt to cover at least down his thighs, since he couldn’t put on the shorts.

“What are you doing?” he looked around the mess with the chair and some minor belongings from the desk. Finally, he noticed the naked feet and slowly moved his eyes up his long and slim legs and covered thighs. 

“Oh, I get it now.” He said covering his mouth with the back of his hand, resisting the urge to laughing.

Kise widened his eyes, blushing madly. “You’re laughing!? Why are you laughing!?” He got closer and shook Aomine’s shoulder. “Why? Whyyy!?”

Aomine just kept laughing, “Sorry, it’s just that you were probably trying to impress me. Right?” He chuckled and took Kise’s hand. “You are still half naked, by the way.” Aomine said glimpsing down to his thighs, a smirk plastered on his face.

“Y-you once told me you wanted me to wear it and I was… in the mood today…!” Kise took his hand away and covered himself on the back as well, pulling down the clothing. “I’m no longer in the mood! So, too bad for you!” He stepped back frowning.

“Geez… you get mad about everything.” Aomine smirked and took the hand Kise was using to cover himself in front. “Even if you use my uniform, you won’t have it on for long.” His smirk widened pulling away Kise’s hand from his thighs.

The blonde narrowed his eyes but blushed again, keeping his grip strong with the hand that was covering him. “Wait! Wait! I have a… request, too.” He blushed madly, even his ears turning red. 

“Y-your uniform…” He bit his lip, staring into Aomine’s eyes intensely. “P-put it on…”

“My…” He chuckled. “Fine” He let go of his hand. “I’ll accept that, it’s a deal.” Turning around, he went to his closet to look for his uniform. “You even want me to use the badge?” He grinned looking over his shoulder to stare at Kise.

Kise bit his lip, looking away so he could get dressed. “Y-yeah… whatever you think will be needed, and um… h-handcuffs…” He fixed his stare on the bathroom door. 

“I’m gonna get the lube and condoms, I’ll be back.” But what he really he wanted was to hide from embarrassment. Even so, he got both items and also gave time for Aomine to change.

The policeman took his tank shirt off; he was going to get laid so he didn’t need a lot of clothes under his uniform. He just put on his shirt and tie slightly tightened, next were his pants and belt. From time to time he turned to see the door Kise was behind. 

“Now, where was it…?” he turned around talking to himself moving things from his desk. “Ah!” He finally found the handcuffs; he took them in his hands and put them on his right pocket. Aomine smiled more than he should.

Kise looked from the doorframe the moment he found the handcuffs and blushed madly, three condoms and a bottle of lube in hand. “You seem excited…” He whispered and chuckled, trying to hide how excited he was himself. Still staying by the doorframe, he eyed Aomine carefully.

“Says the one holding the condoms and lube.” He smirked fixed his tie a bit, walking towards him. “Aren’t you gonna get those shorts on?” Kise gave back a smirk, folding his arms and resting his hips to one side, condom between fingers. “Why bother, they’ll just end up on the floor too, officer-san…” He winked at Aomine.

The policeman took a few steps closer. “Going around naked? You know, public nudity is indecent and against the law.” He took one of Kise’s wrists in his own hand as his other rubbed his hips all the way back to his ass.

Kise’s eyes lowered, enjoying the foreplay Aomine was willing to do, playing along was always fun. He bit his lips slowly. 

“I’m terribly sorry for the inconvenience…” He whispered, getting closer to the other’s lips, but not touching yet. “But let’s just say that breaking a few rules here and there has always been exciting, might do it again soon.” He turned his face away when their lips got too close, teasingly.

“Quite the delinquent, aren’t you?” Aomine almost touched his mouth, ready to taste his lips until he suddenly moved away leaving him with desire. He bit the side of his own lips. 

“Well, I’ll take that as a confession.” Aomine turned him around from his hips and pushed Kise’s front against the doorframe. Holding both of his arms behind his back, he took the handcuffs with his other hand. “I will have to punish you.” He whispered in his ear restraining his wrists.

Kise smirked and replied back. “Sure.” Both arms forced on his back, he felt exposed since Aomine’s jersey only covered half of his ass. A shiver went up his spine when he felt a hot breath on his ear. He tried to resist a little to make it more exciting for them both. “Officer-san is so rough~” He half moaned, his back pressing against Aomine’s chest. His hands, that were on his back, touched Aomine’s front, feeling his dick through his uniform.

“Oh…” Aomine smirked against his neck. “Turned on already just for this?” When he felt his groin being touched over his pants, he quickly took Kise’s hands away holding them tight. 

“Tsk, tsk! That is no good behavior.” He took his earlobe between his teeth and then licked the back of his ear while his hands were carefully pulling the handcuffs around Kise’s wrist. 

“Like I said, I will have to punish you.” He whispered once more and adjusted the handcuffs tighter. “Really punish you.” He repeated using a husky tone.

“Ah… maybe I am a little turned on…” Kise breathed out, shivering at Aomine’s closeness to his ears. “Ngh…” He hissed when the handcuffs got a tighter, he couldn’t help but find that extremely arousing. Damn, he really liked being dominated. He made a mental note of never telling that to Aomine. 

“Ahh officer-san, isn’t it also against the law to use your power to force yourself into me?” He barely whispered, trying to look sideways at Aomine’s face.

Grinning as his hand returns to Kise’s ass, Aomine roamed near his entrance. “That’s right, it is against the law.” He suddenly gave a soft spank. 

“Not that you can do much about it though now, can you?” He continued to spank him a few more times before pushing him against the frame, his eyes observing his reactions.

Kise gasped, biting his lips to keep his moans low. “S-shouldn’t we move to the bed so that officer-san could have… more access??” He moaned the last part, followed by groans whenever his ass got spanked. Fuck, he didn’t know he was into this, but he was getting harder by the minute. 

“Ngh… aah…” He groaned again, face pressed on the doorframe painfully, and his legs almost giving out.

Watching him almost collapse on his feet, Aomine stopped and relaxed his grip. “You are right, we should use the bed.” He smirked and let go of Kise. “But you are walking by your own.” Taking a few steps back from him, he stared at Kise.

In return, Kise pouted and spun around trying to free his hand, but finding it impossible. “Officer-san is such a pervert~” He whispered as he passed by him, brushing their lips together again but not kissing. 

He walked over to the bed, hands pulling down on the back of the jersey to hiding his ass from Aomine. He crawled on the bed, falling on his back. His legs pressed tightly together and luckily, the shirt was long enough to hide his dick for now.

Again being tempted by his lips, Aomine was reaching his limit. “Likewise” quietly laughed at the sight of Kise covering himself like a little girl was just priceless for him. He neared the bed, knees touching the edge. 

“You really like to provoke the authority.” He made his way on the bed, one leg of his trying to sneak between Kise’s legs, and the other to his side. 

“Hm… maybe I like dangerous gambling with the law…” He whispered back, licking his lips and smirking. He stared Aomine getting closer and closer.

“I like that.” Aomine licked his lips as well. “Now, take off the tie”

“How can I when my hands are handcuffed behind me, officer-san?” He chuckled. “My hands also have the lube and condoms.” He moved to the side a little to show them. 

“Certainly, very useful.” The officer snatched the lube and condoms from his grasp and put them next to them for later.

Kise pushed himself up to a sitting position, a few inches below Aomine’s chin. “Should I use my teeth then?” he leaned forward, threatening to pull on his tie.

Feeling a warm breathe under his chin, Aomine bit the inside of his cheek. “That’s what I was expecting.” He felt an immense urge to eat him up. Still, he answered him with a wide grin. “Pull.” He ordered leaning forward to give Kise a better reach.

Kise smirked and leaned forward, biting on the knot and pulling, being careful not to ruin it since it was his uniform. “Ahh…” He made sounds with every pull, changing his head from side to side to make it easier. 

“Hm…” He pulled again, undoing it completely. “I’m not just good at doing knots with cherry stems… but also undoing them, hm?” He chuckled and leaned again, kissing right under Aomine’s chin.

The tan guy rolled his eyes. “Stop bragging about it” He gulped at the touch on his neck and used one hand to push Kise down. “Thought I was going to punish you.” His other hand reached out for the bottle of lube. 

“No! It’s the only thing I’m better at than officer-san~” Kise chuckled and felt himself falling, legs spreading because of Aomine’s leg between his own, and feeling cold drops of lube falling on his thigh.

“So, stay still.” opening the cap he poured lube on his palm, some dripping through his fingers.

“Ah… please do so…” He was so aroused by the mere foreplay he really didn’t care how needy he sounded. His hair fell over his eyes, which he blew off to the side. Aomine’s jersey raised to show his belly button, and fell from one of his shoulders. “Wahh… this really is big on me…” He chuckled.

Aomine rubbed his fingers with the lube spreading it on his hand. “Arousing is the word.” He slid his slippery hand from his hips and down, passing just around his dick without touching it and down to his thighs. Then he went down near his entrance, teasing by touching nearly and then moving away again.

Kise bit his lips when he passed his dick; he groaned when he didn’t get the attention he needed. “Ah, my… ahh…” He gasped and arched his back when he felt a finger near his entrance, wet and slippery. 

“C-come on, don’t tease me like that!” He glared up at Aomine. “Officer-san, that’s mean— ngh!”

“You were a bad boy earlier. Be grateful you are having better than you should.” He grinned and lifted his hand. With his index finger he hardly poked the tip of his dick repeatedly, a slick substance coming from it.

“Ah…” Kise shivered, biting his lip soon after. “B-but, officer-san can’t be so cruel!” He lifted his hips to get closer to his hand, his butt rising from the bed. He still couldn’t get over how hot Aomine looked in his uniform, he even put on the badge and looked completely calm and in control.

The officer raised his hands along with Kise’s hips to keep him from feeling any more pleasure. “You are so cute when you desperately try to reach for me.” He poked down his dick from the tip again making it arch lightly, moving his finger from there to his bottom and poking his entrance.

Kise was desperate, he wanted more than just one finger. His breaths became harder, deeper, and louder with every touch. His hands hurt from having his whole weight on them, along with sore wrists, his legs getting tired from having to spread them so much. 

“Officer… san… p-please.” Kise half sobbed in pleasure, his eyes watering as he looked up at him along with soft pink and bruised lips, parted in slow pants. 

“I-I’ll be good. I’ll… I’ll follow the r-rules.” He sobbed again from pleasure mixed with desperation.

“Mm, I’m not buying that white lie.” Teasing him was fun. Watching Kise loosing his cool was a great deal to watch. “I bet the moment I release you,” he grabbed him from his waist turning him around and spreading his legs “you’ll be back to your bad behavior…” One hand squeezed a butt cheek while the other teased his entrance by pushing the tip of his finger enough to expand his hole. 

“I can’t let that happen, can I?” A smirk spread on Aomine’s face.

“Nhh p-please…” Kise whispered again, feeling his cheek pound against the sheets beneath them as he was turned. His ass stuck up higher making his shoulders and chest sink in the mattress. 

“N-no, I won’t. I l-learned my… ahh….” He couldn’t even finish as he tried to push back, to get that finger to move in a little more to find his spot. Kise just wanted to feel a bit more. He buried his face on the sheets, his arms lifting a little making his wrists hurt. Being over powered really turned him on. 

“O-officer… san…” He half hissed half whimpered, his voice turning in a high pitch of desperation.

“I don’t know.” Aomine inserted his finger slowly, twisting his hand so he could also touch Kise’s balls and gently pass his fingers on them. 

“You’ll have to be more convincing.” He inserted a second finger, feeling the tightness, almost as if rejecting; still, he pushed forward twirling his fingers inside.

“Eek!” Another high pitch scream escaped Kise’s lips, his ass trembling and trying to press back even more. “O-ohh…” He moaned against the sheets, biting onto them to keep himself from making more noise but failing since he needed to breathe. 

“O-officer… san… ahh… I’ll be… good; I’ll be a good boy. I p-pro… ahh… ah y-yes!” His eyes widened when said two fingers brushed a specific spot, finally. He couldn’t keep his voice down anymore “A-aominecchiii!” he hissed.

Aomine kept lingering his fingers inside, stretching his entrance, pulling them out and pushing them in again. Hearing Kise say his name in such desperate cry was satisfying him. 

“Hai, hai, if you tell me what you want I might reconsider forgiving such perverted brat.” He pushed in his finger in an abrupt way.

“Aaah!” Kise arched his back, lifting his face enough to turn to look at Aomine’s face while biting his lips. “Nghh… Nghh…” He tried to push back, coming in contact with nothing but restrains. 

“I want… officer-san’s…. d… di…” His high pitched moan escaped again. “Sh-shit, don’t stop… ahh!” Another throaty moan escaped, his cheeks and ears completely red. He was at his limit, he wanted more.

A teasing laugh echoed in the room as Aomine continued to move his finger as deep as possible, rotating his hand to reach different angles. His other hand circled his hips to raise them higher, grabbing his cock on his hand and pumping the length of his shaft with both hands moving at the same speed.

“Ugh f-fine…” The blonde breathed out. He was done with the teasing, Kise wanted to be fucked. 

“O-officer Aominecchi, please… fuck me senseless with your dick…” He whispered loud enough to be heard, not that they were that far apart. He gasped when Aomine grabbed his dick, already so sensitive. 

“Ohhh!”

Pumping one more time before leaving his cock free and pulling out his fingers, Aomine unzipped his pants and pulled them down along his underwear to reveal his stiff cock urging with pleasure. 

“So, this is what you want, you spoiled brat.” He leaned forward and rubbed the tip on Kise’s entrance. “But again, I didn’t hear you well. Might be something else?” He mocked him by using his fingers to press inside him instead.

“G-ghh… o-officer-san is so… so cruel.” He panted and turned his face again, his hair sticking to his forehead and eyes from all the sweat. 

“Fuck…. Fuck me!” Kise moaned loudly and couldn’t help but whine whenever the tip of Aomine’s cock was so close to his entrance. “I d-don’t even care if you don’t wear condoms. I’m clean, just… Ngh.” His watery eyes stared at Aomine, tired from waiting. His face was completely red; he put on a pleading look. 

“Aomine… cchi…”

“Hell… When you say that-“ grabbing his own dick, he pumped once before pushing the head inside “I can’t resist you.” He pushed in with force, all at once. 

“Ngh…” Aomine grunted with a forced grin on his face; even though he loved teasing him, he was waiting for this as well. He spread Kise’s legs so he could go deeper. He grabbed his hips and pulled him to meet his own and at the same time he pushed harder, slamming against him with such intensity.

“Ahh… yes…” Kise hissed, his back arching making his ass stand out more. He groaned and let out a high-hiccupped moan. He was already in so much heat but finally feeling it full down there was what he was waiting for. 

“Ahh… m-move… officer-san…” He felt Aomine’s hands on his hips, ass also sticking to the other’s sweaty hips every time both touched.

“Don’t say the obvious.” Aomine chuckled and started moving with the same force, reaching further with each thrust. His breathing started to get heavy, hands clinging on Kise’s hips. “Say how much you love this.” Grinning and panting already feeling the heat, little drops of sweat dripped from his forehead.

_“Don’t ask the obvious…”_ He snapped back with a smirk, with an equal tone as Aomine as he pressed his ass back with each thrust. Sure he was tied up, but now that he was being fucked he wasn’t going to play nice. “Took you long enough officer-saaaan~” He purposely moaned the last part.

“… Angh…” Aomine groaned when he felt Kise move by his own will. He wouldn’t say he didn’t like it, in fact he loved it, it made him want to take control over him even more. He leaned forward on his arms arching his back to reach Kise’s ear. 

“If it took long, it was because of you.” He whispered as he ran his fingers on Kise’s long pulsating cock.

“Hm…” The other boy moaned with every thrust he did on his own, loving how deep Aomine went every time. “Hn… your shirt will get ruined officer-san~” Kise kept teasing with that voice Aomine loved so much. Said jersey rose up to tangle under his arms, showing more of his back in the process. “Ohh…” He thrust forward to Aomine’s hand, feeling his stomach tense. “Shit, I’m close…!”

Shivers went down Aomine’s spine. The tone that Kise used was so arousing. “Who cares about the shirt right now.” He gave soft kisses on his shoulder, using his tongue as well while panting and breathing warm against his skin. He raised his eyes to look at Kise, pumping faster with his hand.

“Ahh… you will once it gets some white stains- ahh!” Kise shivered and rocked his hips in unison with Aomine. 

“Ah, I’m gonna… ah… ahh, shit-ahh!” He bit his lips and felt his dick twitch under Aomine’s touch. “C-cummi… Ngh.. ahh!” He desperately tried to hide his face on the sheets as he came in ecstasy.

As he felt Kise coming, Aomine squeezed him more, milking him until the very last drop. He retreated his hand and started licking his wet fingers. 

“You are cleaning that shirt by yourself.” He pulled out from Kise. 

Regaining his breath, Kise chuckled and shifted a little. “Hai, sir.” He mocked before being pulled up with a surprise yelp.

“I’m still not done, you’ll have to do something about it.” He took Kise from his handcuffed hands pulling him up from the side. He moved one of his legs so he would be sitting on his lap. 

“Now, move” he groped him from his ass, squeezing his cheeks and pulling him closer. He reached out and kissed Kise’s chin. 

Now sitting on Aomine’s lap not being able to grab his shoulders for support, he had to use his knees for balance. “Hmm, move?” He smirked and moved his chin away, teasingly. 

“Why should I? I already came. I’m quite satisfied I must say, officer-san~” He whispered on Aomine’s ear with his ass pressing down just enough to make the head of Aomine’s dick poke in.

The taller guy grinned at Kise, he loved being teased, though in this situation he wasn’t really worried about things not going his way. “You will move, unless you want to stay handcuffed all night.” Chuckling and grabbing his thighs, already positioned thanks to Kise, Aomine brought him down trying to make his dick sink deeper. 

“Nngh… Your ass is asking for it.” He bit on his chin.

Kise in exchange bit his lips, not getting any closer to Aomine’s and trying to hold a grin. “You wouldn’t, unless you’d like this ass to be off limits for weeks~” he avoided Aomine’s pull by rotating his hips, teasing Aomine’s head. He was a man, so his knees were strong enough to keep himself up and not press down, just enough to make Aomine moan. 

“Officer-san, I think you’re losing control over your victim.”

“Shit…” Getting teased made him go crazy. Aomine was hard as fuck he couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to have a release soon. 

“Well, you thought wrong.” He forced himself to put on a smirk, though that didn’t matter right now, it was just to show who was dominating. He threw himself on his back pulling Kise from his legs; bending his own and spreading Kise’s wider. He didn’t need to use much force in this kind of position so he raised his hips, gripped hard on Kise’s thighs and pushed his dick up.

“A-ah!” Kise fell on Aomine’s chest, face buried on the crook of his neck. “Officer-san had to use force again. Tsk tsk, running out of methods?” He asked before he felt Aomine grab his thighs and spread them. “A-ah wait this position it’s gonna…!” He shut his eyes closed. Aomine’s dick hitting his prostrate straight on, making him scream and unconsciously want to close his legs, making them wrap tightly around Aomine’s hips.

Aomine started thrusting at a fast pace, making slap sounds from hitting his hips against his ass. “Who’s running out of methods now?” He panted and smiled against Kise’s ear. Later, he turned his face sideways and started kissing his ear, teasing with his tongue and breathing heavily.

“Ungh!” Kise whimpered with every thrust, his dick rubbing Aomine’s hard stomach. The slapping noises were making him hard again. 

“Ah… not fair… I can’t move enough.” He whined and shivered at Aomine’s tongue. “Officer-san nghh…” He kissed Aomine’s neck and made a few marks in desperation to keep his voice down. The heavy breathing on his ear made him already start dripping pre-cum, he arched his back making the angle continue hitting his prostate. “C-cum inside me… Onegai…” He gasped almost begging.

The other’s upper body shivered at the touch of his neck, raising his chin to give Kise more space to play. “You bet I’ll do… ahh… fuck, that feels good.” Aomine mumbled tilting his head back, closing his eyes to concentrate on his hips. He went faster and faster feeling nearly his climax, holding with one hand Kise’s wrist to have him still and the other one roaming the side of his torso.

His moans and gasps started to become high pitched again; Kise was close. Aomine’s dick deep inside him with every thrust was too much to bear. 

“Ahh faster, ahh, harder hnngh!” His teeth scrapped the side of Aomine’s neck down to his collarbone biting harshly to keep his orgasms from making him scream, though a little bit late. 

“Ahh!!” he came with a loud moan, teeth still against Aomine’s neck, not too hard but enough to bruise.

Having his neck getting said attention took him over his limit, and adding a few bites was even better. “Hnn!” Aomine could already feel he was a few seconds from cumming. As soon as he felt Kise’s insides squeezing him sweet, that did it. Aomine pounded his hips once more spilling his seed inside his lover with his whole body trembling. 

“Aah…” he relaxed lying back on the mattress, still holding Kise with his hands.

Kise groaned when he felt Aomine cum inside him. “Ahh, y-yes…” He whispered shuddering at how hot and amazing it felt. 

“Officer-san.” He buried his face on his neck, licking where he had bitten before. “Ah, I left a mark. Gomen.” He chuckled and bit again, trying to get his hands free but still feeling the handcuffs. He didn’t actually want to move from his spot, not when he knew how much cum was going to spill from his ass.

Gasping for air, Aomine sent Kise a straightforward smile before pulling him down to press his lips against his. “Don’t worry about it…” Still heavily breathing, he pulled out bit by bit to not make any mess. 

“Hm…” Kise kissed back with a smile, satisfied that his fantasy of seeing Aomine do him in his uniform came true.

“Wow, I came a lot this time.” He smirked feeling his energy returning to him. Leaning forward he bent and reached a hand to Kise’s hole, inserting his finger to keep him full.

“Eep…!” Kise yelped when Aomine pulled out, feeling some of his cum come out, but then he widened his eyes when Aomine pressed his finger to keep it inside. 

“H-hey! It’s supposed to come out, officer-san.” He let a nervous chuckle out, raising himself from Aomine’s chest and arching his back. Once again he supported himself on his knees, trying to move Aomine’s finger.

Aomine was sitting so he could push his finger deeper until he pressed his knuckles against his rear. “Not this time.” Aomine grinned while moving his finger in and out. 

“I wanna try fucking you with my cum inside.” Giving him a push with his other hand against his chest he knocked Kise down on his back. He was aware Kise’s wrist must’ve hurt awful by then, but he wouldn’t free him yet, so he flipped him to the side taking one of his legs over his shoulder. 

“Ready for another round?” He gave him a cocky smile, licking his lips.

Kise fell with a small growl onto his back, his wrists hurt like hell so he was glad when Aomine helped him rest on his side. “It’s gonna feel so sticky and it’s gonna make so many squishy sounds.” He warned him embarrassed at the sounds it’ll make with so much moist. 

“Also, let my wrist go. They hurt so much!” he bit his lips, attempting the sexiest face he could manage but when he saw Aomine’s smirk, he couldn’t believe he was getting hard again. “Not fair!!”

Aomine stroked his own cock to make himself hard, though he didn’t need it that much with the face Kise just made. “Last I checked, delinquents didn’t get good treatments.” He took his finger out and replaced it with his cock.

“You are no exception.” He leaned forward stealing a kiss and pushing in, securing Kise’s leg with his hand.

The blonde boy shut his eyes, his cheeks and ears turning red when he heard the first thrust make those squishy sounds. “T-this is so embarrassing.” He whined and bit his lips again, shrugging his shoulder up to his ears to cover them so he wouldn’t hear. He wouldn’t admit it, but those sounds turned him on so much, even more knowing it was Aomine’s cum inside him.

“Officer-san is so mean.” He panted, hair sticking to his face and sweat still running down his skin. With the last of his strength he moved the leg on Aomine’s shoulder, successfully making him lose a bit of balance. “Might as well fight a little since I’m a delinquent, nee?” He smirked.

He licked his lips again at the sight, Kise all sweaty and red in embarrassment made his cock twitch inside. Feeling Kise’s leg on him forcing him to lean on his left arm not to fall to the side, he looked at him with a mocking laugh. 

“You resisting turns me on even more.” He pulled his dick out for a moment, taking Kise’s leg off and back with next to his other one. “Makes me wanna fuck you senseless.” He pushed harder this time, all at once pulling from Kise’s hips and back to go in deeper. Bit his lips to silence a moan, with his legs together it felt tighter.

“Does officer-san likes his prey when they fight back? What a sadist~” He mocked back, making his voice steady just for a moment before a low moan escaped him, feeling Aomine pull out. 

“W-wait why di—ah!” He arched when he was harshly pulled back; his legs now together made his ass squeeze Aomine inside. “Officer-san is an animal… ungh unghh!” He said between pants. He wouldn’t dare make a pleasurable face and kept his smirk on instead, knowing full well he could fight back. 

“If only officer-san was harder on me, then I would actually give in~” He challenged with a pant. He bit his own lips making them bruise and a bit of saliva escape.

“I’m a sadist?” He laughed between pants. “Then you are a fucking masochist!” He continued to thrust inside him. Kise was being really tempting and arousing, talking him into being more aggressive on him. That’s what he wanted? Then that’s what he would get, but in his own way.

“Ahh… ahh” Kise gasped but kept it low, trying to keep himself under control and succeeding so far. “That’s a given officer-san~” He suddenly widened his eyes when the thrusting stopped.

He pulled out his dick just leaving the head inside without moving, leading his hand towards Kise’s cock to squeeze and stroke his shaft completely, making a long pause to do it again. He stared up to his face to look at his reactions.

“E…eh? eh? N-nande?!” He screeched and suddenly flinched at the touch on his own dick. “W-wait that’s not f-fair ahh… ahh!” He threw his head to the side, burying it on the sheets and hiding it completely from Aomine’s sight as he shivered at the slow and painful motion on his dick. “N-no… ahh…n-not like that, ohh…”

Aomine frowned. “No? But you wanted me to go hard on you, isn’t this what you were referring to?” With a chuckle he swoop down on Kise’s nipple, taking it between his teeth, biting and sucking. He moved his head to not lose eye contact, again his hand moved even slower than the last stroke after a prolonged pause. He moved his hips enough to push back in but took it out before meeting halfway.

“Y-yeah but hard as in _really hard_ , not hard as in punishment, officer-san. Didn’t I receive that already? Aah…” Kise’s back arched when he felt his nipple getting some attention. He looked back at Aomine, biting his lip and breathing hard through his nose. 

“Hn… go faster, it hurts…” He ordered in pleasure, whining when only half of it went inside. “O-oh ohh… o-officer-san… A-ominecchi!” He thrashed his head from looking at his face and then away, losing control and shivering. “Damn it” He breathed hard again, his dick twitching and his wrists trying to get free.

“But this is the only way I can keep you from bossing around~” Aomine rubbed the tip of his finger on Kise’s balls, to later take them in his hand and gently play with them. 

“But you begged enough, I guess.” He shoved in entirely without a warning and started slamming against him, not only because his partner wanted it but also he was also desperate for it. Leaving Kise’s nipple alone he went for his shoulder, biting on his skin.

Kise closed his eyes and enjoyed the teasing, but it was too much. “Ughn, I don’t boss around ahh…!” he screamed when Aomine slammed inside again. “Ahh.. ahh… Nnh” he groaned when he was bitten. 

“I-is that payback from that…” He pointed with his eyes as best as he could to Aomine’s neck. “To mark me as well?” he tried to smirk but Aomine was going deep inside him, he was already so close to coming again.

He didn’t answer to the question, Aomine just chuckled and moved closer to his lips, kissing with his tongue and taking Kise’s lower lip between his teeth pulling slowly. His mind gradually going blank, he started to feel good again, pleasure building up in his stomach. He bent his head down closing his eyes to keep pounding faster, almost loosing his breath.

He was about to ask him again when he felt Aomine hit his prostate dead on. “Ooh!!” Kise moaned and felt Aomine’s tongue. He kissed back between pants, his dick twitching. In a particular hard thrust his mind went completely blank and he had to bite his lip to keep himself from screaming. 

“Hmphh!!” He whimpered, his throat hurting from how high his voice was being. “Hm… hmm…” He rode out his orgasm, breathing through his nose still whimpering, the squishy sounds becoming obscene again.

Aomine shoved his cock in a few more times before climaxing. “Agh… Nggh!” His hips moved slower each time, until he pulled out with white liquid pouring out along. He lay down next to Kise facing the ceiling covered in sweat, his hair messed up and sticky. 

Kise shivered when he felt even more cum inside him, he was dripping for real now, he could feel it; it tickled his inner thighs when it slid down his skin. “Ahh…” he felt the bed sink on his side, he panted to catch his breath. 

“Your wrists…” Aomine struggled with words due to his previous pleasure. “How are they?” he turned his head slightly to face Kise.

“I can’t feel them…” Kise whispered, his voice hoarse from all the abuse on his vocal chords. “Hm… I can’t move.” His wrists, shoulders, legs, everything hurt, it felt so numb and he was sure once his wrists were free he still wouldn’t be able to move.

Breathing a few more times before, he got up with the strength he had left. Aomine was aware Kise couldn’t take the handcuffs any longer so he went to pick up his pants from the floor and searched for the key in its pocket. Then he returned to the bed behind Kise, took his wrists carefully inserting the key and turned the lock taking the handcuffs away. He caressed gently his wrists with his hands, placing soft kisses on his shoulder.

“Hm…” Kise had closed his eyes, trying not to move anything at all, specially his wrists. He knew they were marked with red lines by now and they wouldn’t leave for a while. He heard a soft click and he hissed when Aomine’s hands touched them. 

“Ittai…” He whispered, biting his lips and shutting his eyes, he shivered when soft kisses were planted on his shoulder. “I-it really hurts…”

He finally rested his lips on same shoulder. “I’m sorry” Aomine said against his skin with a husky voice. He tried to touch him as gently as he could, he didn’t want him to hurt any more. Turning him around, back laying on sheets, he took one of Kise’s hands and brought it close to his mouth, pressing his lips against the bruises.

Kise smiled softly and thought that Aomine was acting extremely cute and caring, for someone who just fucked him senseless without hesitation, that is. 

“Hmm…” Kise rested on his back, still sore from head to toes. “Aominecchi’s acting cute…” He barely whispered. He was losing his voice from all moaning. 

“Ah… I can’t… talk…” He whispered again with his voice cracking.

Aomine chuckled again. “You don’t need to.” He bent over to reach his lips, kissing him not with desire but with affection. He slid one hand under Kise’s neck to secure him in position; soon after, he parted lips and kissed his forehead not caring for his sweat at all. 

“You were right… the shirt is a mess…”

Kise smiled and kissed back just as softly, tilting his head to the side. His neck was sore, but not enough to hurt much. “Hm…” He loved Aomine’s lips on his face. It was soothing. 

“Haha… yeah, it is…” He whispered again. “I’ll wash it later… along with your uniform, so for now let me re—” His voice cracked at the last part and he tried to clean his throat. “Geez…”

“Guess I was too rough this time, you can’t even speak properly.” Smirking and extending his hand, Aomine grabbed a pillow near Kise’s head just to let it drop on his face. 

“Anyway, I call dibs on shower!” He turned around to get off the bed, taking off his shirt off and making his way to the bathroom door.

“It’s not like I can… fight it.” He whispered through the pillow, keeping it there too tired to remove it, but he had to breathe, so he shrugged it to the side and sighed. Kise closed his eyes and decided to just sleep it off.


End file.
